1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cartridge collection apparatus and, more particularly, to an articulative, shell casing deflection and collection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hobby of target shooting at a gun range is a sport enjoyed by many. It is a hobby where skill is constantly employed and continual practice will continually improve a participant. While guns such as handguns or single shot rifles are commonly used, other firearms such as semiautomatic or fully automatic rifles are also used. While practice will make perfect with these types of firearms as well, long periods of practice present the disadvantage of spewing spent shell casings all over the immediate area. Not only is this dangerous for someone who may happen to be nearby or at the next shooting station, it also makes a mess to clean up from the floor after practice.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which spent shell casings ejected from a firearm can be deflected or caught in a manner that is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the articulative, shell casing deflection and collection apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a cartridge casing collector for a firearm: U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,208 issued in the name of Benson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,439 issued in the name of Harless; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,426 issued in the name of Bammate; U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,834 issued in the name of Dobson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,685 issued in the name of Lundgren; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,189 issued in the name of Johnson.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,790 issued in the name of Tekorius describes a wall-mounted bulletproof shield for stopping a bullet accidentally discharged from a firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,620 issued in the name of Cartee et al. describes a bullet trap with an anti-splatter safety screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,809 issued in the name of A""Costa discloses a debris shield/flash reducer for the end of a firearm barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,318 issued in the name of Tellie describes firearms involving two ejection outlets for empty cases.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device which provides an easy and effective means to collect spent shell casings which not only is safer at a shooting range for other participants, but makes cleanup easier as well.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shell casing deflection screen which deflects and/or catches spent shell casings ejected from firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shell casing deflection screen which is suitable for use with all types of firearms including automatic and semiautomatic weapons.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable frame which adjusts to suit the type of firearm or shooter""s preference with respect to being right-handed or left handed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable frame which extends up and over a firearm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable frame which provides complete coverage of the firearm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight mesh screen but which is strong enough to catch fast moving or hot shell casings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mesh screen which can be viewed through for increase safety.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamp mechanism which is easily installed and removed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamp mechanism which is adjustable for any type table and which will not damage the table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamp mechanism which can be permanently fastened with screws in lieu of the clamp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collection bin located along a lower edge of the screen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collection bin for making cleanup easy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collection bin which is large enough to hold a generous quantity of shells.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an articulative, shell casing deflection and collection apparatus is provided for deflecting and collecting spent shell casings from firearms when shooting at a range. The invention clamps to the edge of a shooting table and is adjustable to suit any type firearm. The frame of the invention forms an arch that originates along the edge of the table and extends up and over the firearm, which would typically be supported on a tripod. A metal fabric screen would be supported across the frame in a rectangular format. A collection bin is located along the bottom such that any shell casings would eject from the firearm, hit the screen and be deflected into the collection bin.
The use of the present invention provides an easy and effective means to collect spent shell casings which not only is safer at a shooting range for other participants, but makes cleanup easier as well.